Trial of Love
by cuaWind
Summary: A series of the couple of Natsu and Lucy and how they face many challenges through their love life's. (NOTE: i changed the name just figured since its gonna be a series ill change the title. Also my grammar is really bad lol so bare with it haha.)
1. Chapter 1

** Hello this is my first fanfic I still have no idea what im going to write about haha…so don't forget to R&R please thank you….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this story.**

**Note: Natsu is bold words.**

_Lucy is in italics._

"**Oh come on Lucy it was just an accident how many times do I have to apologize?" said the pink haired dragon slayer.**

"_An accident? You knew I was taking a shower and yet you still barged in!" as Lucy yelled back._

"**Im sorry…I only went in because I sow smoke coming from the bathroom door so I thought it was fire. And you know I love fire I can't resist it."**

"_You're as dumb as ever…"_

"**Ok let me make it up to you ok?"**

"_No..Go away"_

"**Come on it'll be fun. Think of it like a date"**

_Lucy thought as her cheeks turned red: A…d-d-date? I never have been on a date before…._

"**Good it's settled then ill pick you up tomorrow at 2pm alright"** said as he ran off.

"_WAIT! I never agreed to it…"_

***Later that evening***

"**Crap I don't know where to take her"**

"Hi Natsu-kun you seem troubled what's wrong?" a pretty girl with long silver hair said.

"**Well im taking Lucy out on a date tomorrow an-"**

"WHAT?" As the whole entire guild shouted. "Lucy and Natsu are going out on a date"…

"**Shut up! Anyways… I don't know were to take her"**

"Hmmm first date huh…well you certainly don't want to bore her so how about an Amusement park? I just happened to get 2 free amusement park tickets would you like them?" as Mira offered

"**HA thanks Mira I owe you one"**

"Don't mention it I wasn't going to go and id figure it be better for you to have it. Oh wait I only gave you two tickets im sorry I don't have an extra ticket for happy…" as Mira pouted.

"**Don't worry about it Happy is with Wendy helping her with a quest"**

"Oh perfect then" as Mira smiled.

*Next day*

"_Hehe a date with Natsu I wonder what I should wear…wait why am I so happy. Im still mad at him for seeing me naked yesterday… but its kind of hard to stay mad at him for long… he's done so many things to help me out… He helped me get into this guild, he saved me so many times…" as Lucy was thinking she was blushing. "Wait I don't like Natsu do I haha no im just being silly were just really good friends anyways Natsu should almost be here already"_

*door bell rings*

_Lucy opens the door "wow this is the first time you used the door"_

"**Wow…."**

"_What don't stare at me like that its creeping me out…."_

"**Sorry just that….."**

"_What?"_

"**You're really pretty…."**

"_D-d-d-don't say weird things….anyways lets go"_

"**Yeah sorry let's go"**

***Natsu head* wow Lucy is really pretty I can't stop staring at her.**

"_So where we going Natsu?" Lucy asked_

"**Right there" as Natsu point at the amusement park.**

"_Whoa haha I never been to an amusement park before."_

"**Really why?"**

"_Because when I was really little me father didn't let me go anywhere he didn't even take me anywhere."_

"**Well then…let's go!"**

*they rode many rides and played many games but they were on their final ride*

"_Wow Natsu im surprised you're not getting motion sickness"_

"**Yeah I got Wendy to heal it for a while"**

"_Oh you actually thought about it haha"_

"**Yeah I didn't want to ruin it for you"**

"_Well thanks I appreciate it since it's the end of the day lets go on the Ferris wheel ok?"_

"**Sure it's a perfect time to watch the sunset to" *perfect timing…***

*the Ferris wheel rose up to the highest elevation then all of the sudden it stopped*

"_Hey why did it stop?"_

"**I asked the operator to stop it for us" **

"_Why"_

"**Look at the sky"**

Lucy turned around amazed by the brightness of the red soaring through the sky.

"_Whoa amazing…"_

"**Why does the sun set red?"**

"_Im not sure why?"_

"**Because Red is the one that travels the farthest"**

"_Sure haha"_

*a couple minutes have passed and they still haven't moved*

"**Suki…" *like***

"_Huh?"_

"**Boku wa hontoni dai suki Lucy" *I really love you Lucy* Natsu said as he was blushing.**

**(When adding Dai to suki that means love)**

_Lucy looked at Natsu while blushing. "Honto desuka?" *really*_

"**honto desu boku wa honto dai suki" *really I really love you"**

"_watashi mo dai suki *I also love you*_

**Natsu loosened up and kissed Lucy out of no where. She was surprised but she closed her eyes and kissed back.**

***off to the side***

"I got it Mira" as Erza said

"good we'll play it when those two walk into the guild tonight Erza go gather everybody from the guild"

"ok will do"

*they finally got off the Ferris wheel and walked back towards the guild*

As they open the door everybody shouted out congratulations to both Natsu and Lucy. They blushed and stood still looking the opposite direction of each other. All the sudden a big screen comes down and on it shows a video of Natsu and Lucy kissing.

_**The end**_

So how'd you guys like it? Don't forget to R&R the more I get then the faster the next story will come out. THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS! Who liked the sunset part? I got the sunset Idea from kingdom hearts square enix haha thanks a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of fairy tail hope you guys like don't forget to R&R and if you guys haven't be sure to check out chapter 1 enjoy!**

**Boyfriend and girlfriend?**

As the sun rose and the alarm clock beeping. A blonde girl rose from her bed and walk to the shower remembering how much fun yesterday was. But all the sudden she was struck with confusion.

"Does this make us a couple?" she thought of.

Some time passed and she went to the guild. As she walked in she noticed the big screen of where she and Natsu were kissing. She started to get embarrassed and walked over to Mira's bar.

"So how was the date" Mira smiled.

"You were there you took that picture" as Lucy pointed.

"I was only there for the kiss Ezra was there during the whole thing she forgot her camera here so I took it to her" said Mira.

"Well it was nothing special it was just 2 people having fun that's all" said Lucy.

"What's wrong is something the matter I can tell if threes something wrong with you." Mira said worriedly.

"Well me and Natsu kissed yesterday right?"Lucy asked

"Yes" said Mira happily

"So does that make us a couple? I mean he didn't even really ask me out he just said think of it like a date." Said the confused lady.

"Well why don't you go ask him yourself? But im pretty sure it would make you guys a couple" said Mira.

"I don't think Natsu wouldn't even know what a girlfriend is." Said Lucy

"I think he does he had one before" Mira said.

"He did? When? How did they break up? Did they even break up?" as Lucy asked curiously.

"Well he name was lisanna. Every since Natsu joined the guild I believed. And well they didn't really break up" said Mira.

"Oh…ok then" Lucy said sadly.

"The only reason why is because….she died around 2 years ago" Mira said. Tears started rolling down Mira's face.

"Im sorry I made you cry" as she wiped away her tears and gave her a hug.

"She was our little sister" elfman said out of nowhere.

"Im sorry I won't date Natsu ever" Lucy said

"No if you won't date then Natsu wouldn't be happy anymore and I know that lisanna would be sad if Natsu wasn't happy. So please will you date Natsu for lisanna and Natsu sake…"Mira said sadly

"But Natsu and lisanna are still a couple and I can't bud in and take someone from somebody else." Lucy said

"Don't worry lisanna would be happy…she appeared to me in my dream and said "please help Natsu find the love of his dreams and its not me for sure pass this message on to the person you believe is natsu's true love

_One with royalty holds the key that shall take a ride with fire dragon slayer during the falling red star and soon connect with the other person's lips. _And I believe that's you Lucy…you see you come from a royal family with the power of a celestial spirit mage with keys. And you were taken on the Ferris wheel a ride while the sun was setting. Also you and Natsu lips which meant connecting with the other persons lips." Mira said happily

"But I don't know…I" as Lucy was cut off

"Please I know you Lucy and this is what lisanna wished for now go find Natsu" Mira said.

"…ok I will im really sorry" said Lucy as she started running out of the guild.

Mira smiled and she said "she reminds me of you a lot"

"Natsu where are you Lucy shouted".

A few hours passed and she sow Natsu standing on the bridge alone.

"Natsu there you are I was looking all over for you" Lucy said as she was catching her breath.

"Oh why?" said Natsu

"There's and important question I have to ask you" Lucy said as she finally caught her breath.

"Im listening" Natsu said.

"Well I wa….was… w..wo..wo..won..wonde….r….ing if…mayb..e..we..were a couple cause we kissed an all…" said Lucy embarrassed

"no" Natsu replied back

"oh ok haha what a stupid question right haha well im off see ya" she started walking and was nearly about to cry.

" wait" Natsu bent down on his knees " I never asked that's why I said you can think of it like a date but I never really said it was a date….and I was wondering if would you be my girlfriend!" shouted Natsu.

Lucy turned around and ran towards Natsu hugging and punching him. "baka baka baka baka BAKA! You made me cry for no reason" said Lucy as she was letting out tears.

"im sorry you know im really bad at these stuff I was trying to find the right words" said Natsu.

"….yes I want to be your girlfriend" Lucy said as some tears were falling out little by little.

"hehe I didn't forget my camera this time" as Ezra secretly whispered to her self.

Soon after they both returned to the guild. As Natsu was opening the door he was hit by many things and being called a jerk for making Lucy cry.

"WHAT? I didn't do anything" said Natsu.

All the girls rushed over to Lucy and pushed Natsu out of the way.

"Are you alright Lucy Chan?" asked about the worried levy.

"yes im ok why?" Lucy asked

"because you were crying when you were talking to Natsu right?" levy said.

"but how do you know?" with a stunned looked on Lucy's face.

"look ERZA roll it!" shouted levy.

_**Just going to go back to see what happened to Natsu when he got pushed away.**_

As Natsu got up he walked over to gray. " what's their problems…" Natsu asked.

"wow making a girl cry that aint cool at all" gray said.

"what well its true I made Lucy cry but we made up and how did you know I made Lucy cry" Natsu demanded to know.

"look at the screen" gray said.

"ok everybody I only showed you guys part of the clip this is going to be the whole thing" Ezra said.

Everybody at the guild; "what part of the vid?"

(on the screen) The bold is the part you guys already read.

"**Natsu there you are I was looking all over for you" Lucy said as she was catching her breath.**

"**oh why?" said Natsu**

"**there's and important question I have to ask you" Lucy said as she finally caught her breath.**

"**im listening" Natsu said.**

"**well I wa….was… w..wo..wo..won..wonde….r….ing if…mayb..e..we..were a couple cause we kissed an all…" said Lucy embarrassed**

"**no" Natsu replied back**

"**oh ok haha what a stupid question right haha well im off see ya" she started walking and was nearly about to cry.**

" **wait" Natsu bent down on his knees " I never asked that's why I said you can think of it like a date but I never really said it was a date….and I was wondering if would you be my girlfriend!" shouted Natsu.**

**Lucy turned around and ran towards Natsu hugging and punching him. "baka baka baka baka BAKA! You made me cry for no reason" said Lucy as she was letting out tears.**

"**im sorry you know im really bad at these stuff I was trying to find the right words" said Natsu. **

"…**.yes I want to be your girlfriend" Lucy said as some tears were falling out little by little.**

(end of clip)

"Awwwwww how cute" levy said.

Everybody in the guild looked at Natsu and apologized even gray.

"yeah that's right better apologize and hey whoever threw that banana at me better watch out…." Natsu said

Lucy was blushing and Natsu started walking over to her.

"im sorry Lucy I really love you and I didn't want to make you cry" Natsu said sweetly.

"I really love you to Natsu promise me one thing…never let go of me" Lucy said

"I promise" Natsu said politely.

Natsu started going in for a kiss and Lucy closed her eyes as Natsu was closing in. after they kissed they hugged each other.

"Ezra you getting this?" Mira said

" yes I am this will be great for there wedding day haha" Ezra laughed with an evil smile.

The End (for this chapter at least)

Anyways so how'd you guys like it? Wow spent an hour writing this lol well make sure to please R&R be sure to stick around for chapter 3! Also 7 pages lol new record the most I ever written lol.


End file.
